


Shameless Is Blameless

by Accidental_Intentions (orphan_account)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Codependency, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Fighting Kink, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, The Chemistry Is Just Too Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Accidental_Intentions
Summary: Michael Bluth always knew those boy fights would escalate into something more. He just didn't know when.





	Shameless Is Blameless

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt our presentation of _Fateful Consequences For Everybody_ to bring you... well, more porn, I guess. In this case, I doubt there's a single thing in the story that hasn't already been thought of by the fandom at least three or four hundred times. So, with that being said, this is just for fun.

For as long as Michael could remember, Gob always teased him. It was an older brother thing, or at least it started that way. Gob was never hard to read, that was for certain. What wasn't for certain was whether Michael could accept what he knew Gob was thinking -- or, rather, if Michael could accept his acceptance.

The retaliations started during Michael's pubescent years, when he turned on his brother after he found another frog sandwich in his lunchbox. The first time he found one, he had no idea who did it until Gob snuck up behind him and said, _Ribbit!_   in his ear. It only took a few more of those sandwiches, spread out over the years and placed in cleverer places, until Michael finally snapped and jumped on Gob in the schoolyard.

These fights continued, so their father capitalized on it with that home video series that gained a cult following among older men with questionable tastes. George didn't seem to care that much about perverts watching videos of his own children, especially once the profits rolled in. He didn't even flinch when he heard a "most paused moments" rumor about the scenes where either of the boys had visible erections. Because of things like this, as their mother once put it over a bridge game at the country club, "Michael took to his books and Gob took to his looks."

Over the years, the teasing, arguments, and occasional resulting altercations continued. Strangely, though, there was a noticeable dip in the fights once Michael got married. His wife was the sharper of the two, and sometimes she would keep a jealous eye on her husband and step in to block Gob's provocations. Meanwhile, Gob was still dreaming of fame and using his body to get ahead. Or to ease his tension, boredom, sadness, or anything else that a quick orgasm could cure for a short while.

Michael figured that he could use Gob's promiscuity against him and be the one taunting him for once, but he knew that whatever Gob was going through had to be far more serious than a croaking sandwich. It often pained Michael to sit at his desk and think of Gob's increasingly risky behavior. Just the idea of his angel-faced devil of a brother, using his same teasing tactics on some bruiser who would then grab him, strip him of his clothes, and plunge himself into that hard, nimble body until they both came was enough to make Michael's head spin and his heart pound. One time, Michael thought about it and came himself, which was a pretty awkward event for the quarterly earnings presentation he was trying to give at the time. The look of disapproval and disgust on his father's face didn't help things either.

When Michael's wife died, Gob still backed off of him for about a year. Michael wasn't fooled anymore, though, and he was starting to realize that Gob was still a creature of impulse who needed more love and attention than most men his age. Gob started walking around the house and office partially dressed, giving Michael the occasional look from the corner of his eye. Sometimes he would make a comment or two that had an extra meaning attached, and he would go much further than Tobias did with his Freudian slips. And now that Michael was without his wife, he had to worry about just when his loneliness would build up and he would finally turn on his brother again.

Michael thought he had the house to himself, so he decided to raid his mother's liquor cabinet and pour himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks. After finishing the first glass, he noticed that there was enough unmelted ice left for just one more. He poured himself the second glass and sat back to think while he drank, wondering if it was moments like this that got his mother started on her drinking habit. Before he could think any further, though, he heard a door slam and saw Gob come in with a quick swagger and deadly smile.

"Hey, Mike!" Gob picked up the bottle of whiskey from the coffee table and drank several gulps from it. "How are you holding up?"

Michael put his drink down and stared at Gob. "Where are your pants?" He said.

"Oh, those?" Gob looked down at his legs clad in a pair of boxer briefs with, BOY TOY printed on the back. "They're... for a magic act I'm doing."

"Making your pants disappear?" Michael said. "Gob, are you still stripping?"

"So what if I am?" Gob shrugged and sat down on the couch opposite of Michael, manspreading as usual. "It's legal, unlike that last thing. Besides, Dad always talked about the importance of a good work ethic."

"Gob," said Michael, "do you even know what the term, 'work ethic' means?"

"Something to do with work, right?" Gob said. "Anyway, if you ever went to see the Hot Cops, you'd know how much we work our asses off. Literally."

"I'm not interested in seeing the Hot Cops," said Michael, picking up his drink again to take a sip.

"Huh," said Gob, "I see." Gob picked up the bottle again and started drinking from it.

"Gob, what--? Hey!" Michael tried to take the bottle from Gob's hand. "Take it easy, brother!"

Gob looked at the bottle. "You wanna wrestle for it?"

"No." Michael almost slammed his empty glass when he put it back on the table. "No, you're not going to get me to do that again."

"That's what you said last time." Gob raised an eyebrow at him.

Michael sighed and crossed his arms. "Leave, Gob," he said, not looking at him. "Get out."

Gob's expression turned serious as he put the bottle back on the table. "Fine," he said. "Keep feeling sorry for yourself. That's what you get for being whipped for so many years."

Sure enough, that was it. Michael, hearing that same taunt yet again, flew over the couch to Gob's side and pinned him down on his back. He grabbed both of Gob's wrists and held them up against the armrest, right behind his head. He looked at Gob with his war face, expecting another fight. There wasn't; Gob was just lying back with a curious look, clearly waiting for Michael's next move. Daring him. Not knowing what else to do to catch his brother off guard, Michael leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Gob remained motionless as he gave Michael the same passive look. No answer, no punches thrown. Not even a look of surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Michael said. He tried kissing Gob again, this time with his hands off of his wrists and placed along his sides and back. Still nothing, until Michael looked down and felt something hard against his leg. "Jesus Christ."

"Something wrong, Mike?" Gob said, shameless as ever.

Michael looked back up at his brother. "No," he said, "this doesn't surprise me at all." He shifted his weight until his own crotch was pressed against Gob's. "You like this?"

Gob's breath quickened as he trembled. "I..."

Michael placed the palm of his hand under Gob's jaw. "You'd do this with anyone, wouldn't you?" He said, pushing his erect cock against Gob's under their clothes. "Never fails, does it?" Michael leaned in to whisper into Gob's ear: _"Slut."_

Gob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trembling even more. His body warmed and softened, smelling sweet and ready for anything.

"You like it when I call you that?" Michael continued to taunt Gob. "That's what you are, you know. Anyone who comes along for some of this." His hand caressed Gob's side over his shirt. "Men, women... anybody." He put his hand around Gob's neck and kissed his ear. "Even your own brother." He kissed him again. "Aren't you ashamed?"

"No." Gob let his head fall back. "I'm not ashamed, Mike, and you know that. And you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Michael looked confused.

"Yeah, jealous." Gob looked back at his brother. "Because I'm free, Michael. There's no expectation with me, no stress or daily grind at the office. None of that, and you wish you had what I do."

"Is that so?" Michael slid his hand down onto Gob's chest. "Well, who says I can't have it now? With you, right on this couch?" Michael rested his head on Gob's ribcage. "Mom and Dad never disciplined you, but I can. Hard. Harder than any other man you've been with."

With that said, Michael raised his head back up and pushed his pelvis between Gob's legs, rubbing against him again. Gob closed his eyes again and moaned.

"Tell me," Michael said, "who's the last man you were with? What did he do?" He brushed his thumb against Gob's lower lip. "Your mouth? Did he get some of that?"

"Yes." Gob's eyes were still closed. "I sucked his cock, Mike. They love it when I do that."

"Really?" Michael took his hand away and slid it down Gob's chest, further down and in between his legs. "How about this?" He held Gob's cock over his boxers. "Did he touch you here?"

"Mmmm, yes!" Gob was breathing heavily. "He did."

"And..." Michael's hand slid under Gob's underwear and slid around to his ass. He put his middle finger inside of him, just up to the first knuckle. "How about this, Gob?" He put in the tip of another finger. "Hmmm, I see someone has. Did he?" He spread his fingers inside of Gob. "Did he fuck you, Gob? Did you like it?"

"Oh, yes!" Gob's body was more than ready. "He said he always wanted to, ever since he first saw me..."

"Where did he see you, Gob?" Michael said. "Onstage stripping, just like the shameless whore you are?"

"No," he said, "in the videos. You know, the boy fights we were in? There's a Web site now called 'Bluth Boners' that highlights what he says are the best moments."

"'Bluth Boners'?" Michael took his fingers out and pulled away. "You mean," he said, "some guy who was watching us as children picked you up?"

Gob opened his eyes and shifted them. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"Gob," Michael said, "how could you let some sick pervert do that to you? You could have been killed!"

"Well, you seemed fine with it a few seconds ago," Gob said.

"Jesus, Gob!" Michael sighed, took some hand sanitizer out of his pocket, and squeezed it onto his fingers. "That's not the same thing." He rubbed his fingers with a tissue. "There." He folded the tissue and put it in his pocket. "Are you telling me you didn't care if he killed you?"

"Why should I?" Gob shrugged and sat up. "Nobody wanted me around anyway. Even you don't want me now."

"I didn't say that." Michael turned to Gob and put his hand on his shoulder. "Gob, don't cry. I was just..."

Gob broke down. "You're right!" He said through tears. "I'm... I'm a whore, Mike, that's all I can do!"

"Hey, buddy, wait!" Michael put his arms around Gob and hugged him tightly. "Don't say that."

"It's too late for me, Michael!" Gob cried on his shoulder, through his shirt. "I'm nothing now. They just use me, and that's all I'm good for..."

"No, Gob, stop it." Michael held Gob, his tearful face wet in his hands. "Gob," he said, "I love you."

Gob stopped crying and looked stunned. "What?" He said. "R-really, Mike? But... why?"

Michael let go of Gob and shrugged. "I just do, that's all."

"Well," Gob said, "thanks, Mike. I really don't deserve it, though."

Michael smiled. "Love isn't something you deserve, silly." He nudged Gob's shoulder. "It's not like money; it can't be counted or measured. It's just there."

"Really?" Gob sat back and looked away. "Wow, I..." He nodded his head. "I think I've been waiting all my life to hear that." He looked back at him. "I love you, too, Mike. I think I'm almost sure of it."

"Well then," Michael said, "let's do this properly: upstairs, in bed. How about that?"

Time was a blur between when they first headed upstairs and when they were under the covers. Michael showered Gob's face, neck, and shoulders with kisses, taking time to explore and pleasure each part of him. He let Gob turn him on his back and take over, closing his eyes as Gob kissed his body, lowering himself under the covers until Michael realized that his brother was now sucking him off. It was really happening, and it felt incredible; Gob really was good at what he did.

"Oh God, stop!" Michael pushed Gob away just a little. "I'll cum if you don't stop. Please," he said, "I'll just... let me." Michael took Gob's cock in his hand and rubbed it, looking at Gob's face. "There," he said, "you like that?"

"More..." Gob said, his lips wet. "Faster..."

"Like this?" Michael used his arm and wrist to increase the speed of his hand. "Oh yeah, you're really into it, aren't you?"

Gob kept begging as his body reacted, sweating and twitching until a thick string of white liquid erupted from his cock and onto the back of Michael's hand. Michael, aroused and curious, tasted some of it. He had never done that, and he learned that people were right when they said it was an acquired taste. He put his hand to Gob's lips, and Gob stuck out his tongue to lick up the rest like the thirsty animal he was.

"You're amazing." Michael leaned over and kissed Gob. It seemed that he could never stop kissing him now, or touching and tasting him either. He was hooked. Fully and shamelessly immersed, he said into Gob's ear, "Turn over."

Once Gob was laying on his stomach, Michael's hands ran circles along his back and his lips sprinkled soft kisses on the nape of his neck. Gob responded by stretching out and lifting his ass up like a cat to give Michael full access to him. Impressed by this gesture, Michael sat up and stared while running his hand over that ass of his. Smiling, he gave Gob a playful slap on his right cheek before squeezing it.

"Ooh!" Gob said as he flinched. "I'll get you for that one, Michael."

"I can't wait," Michael replied. "Is there any lubricant?"

With a flick of his wrist, Gob made a small bottle appear in his hand out of nowhere. "First magic trick I learned," he said.

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Michael took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "I'm not even going to ask you to tell me how you did it; I'm just glad you did."

Michael poured a thin but steady stream of the lubricant at the meeting of Gob's legs before pouring the rest in his hand and slathering it on his cock. "I hope I'm not using too much," he said.

"No such thing," said Gob. "The wetter, the better."

"Makes sense." Michael grabbed Gob's hips and grunted as he slid his full erection into that experienced entrance of his. Gob moaned in turn, lowering his chest and putting his head on the pillow with his ass still raised up. "Oh yeah!" Michael said, thrusting in and out. "I can feel you moving inside, Gob..." His pelvis got into it and his balls were slapping against Gob's. "This is great..." He threw his head back. "Yes!"

"Cum inside me, Michael, yes!" Gob screamed without hesitation as he rode and pushed back. "Oh yeah..." His eyes rolled back as the sweat drenched him. "You're so hard, Michael... feels... so hot inside!" Gob lifted his chest and stomach back up and began rubbing his cock. "I think we can cum together, Michael! I..."

Two hot streams released themselves forward, one inside of Gob and one into a puddle on the bed. There, it was done: the boy fights had reached their highest peak yet. And the winner? Both of them, tying for first as Michael pulled out and the two brothers embraced and stared off into the distance together.

"Hey, Mike." Gob was the first to break the silence. "How much do you think dad would have earned if he filmed us doing this?"

Michael smiled. "About ten to thirty years, maybe."

They both laughed. Gob was right: it was quite freeing for Michael to know that he couldn't sink any lower than he just had. As he got up and stretched, he looked back and saw his brother reach and pull out a pill bottle. As Gob swallowed one of the large, white tablets, Michael shook his head and stepped out to take a shower. When he came back to fetch his clothes, Gob was out cold. Maybe, Michael thought, Gob wouldn't remember this and they could go back to regular fighting. One could only hope.


End file.
